


she smiles back

by groove_bunker



Series: all claudia's fault [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, IYOTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe you think she's a little more than cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	she smiles back

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP at a mutual friend’s wedding, not having met each other yet. At some point, their gazes meet and they share a connection. Then person A catches the bouquet and instantly look over to person B who are already staring at them, blushing.

 “Who’s she?” you ask Claudia, pointing at the curly haired woman who’s sitting on her own, with her nose in a book.

“I think her name’s Myka, she works with Artie at the museum. Why?”

“No reason.”

“You think she’s cute, don’t you? Go get it, H.G.!” You laugh at your young friend, who’s already had far too much to drink. Myka looks up from her book and catches your stare. Your heart begins to race and your mouth goes dry.

Ok, so maybe you think she’s a little more than cute.

\---

“Ladies, it’s time to throw the bouquet!” the DJ calls out across a less than packed dance floor. You’ve been sitting with Claudia, watching the girl with her nose in a book. Occasionally, a huge looking guy with a sweet face goes over to check on her and bring her drinks, but when she looks back at her book, he finds the nearest woman and begins to flirt. He just tried with Claudia, who noticed his cufflinks were something from some video game and now they’re best friends.

Americans are weird.

You sigh and pull yourself up from the table. Claudia comes back over from where she’s been chatting to the guy (Pete, you think he said his name was) and stumbles across to where Vanessa is waiting with the bouquet. You really should cut her off. Free champagne was never a good idea at weddings.

“Ok, 3…2…1…” The bouquet is suddenly flying towards you and you put your hands up, not expecting to catch it. Then a thorn catches your thumb and you swear.

“C’mon H.G., it’s not that bad!” Claudia laughs. You look over to where the girl with the book is. Her nose is no longer in the book; her cheeks are red and she’s looking straight at you.

You smile.

She smiles back.


End file.
